


Head and Heart

by blushies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushies/pseuds/blushies
Summary: Before Shiro's return, Keith was unsure of where their relationship stood. None of that matters now that Shiro is back in recovery and Keith is busy with leading voltron. Getting his teammate back to fighting condition is just another responsibility - until a routine check-in turns into something else.Inspired by the beginning of S3 E6, I had a different idea for how Shiro and Keith's conversation could end.





	Head and Heart

Keith didn’t know what to expect when Shiro came back- If Shiro came back. Among countless other anxieties, the doubtful voice that ran his brain expected Shiro to no longer be interested in the tryst they had before his encounter with Zarkon. It was a fluke, the voice said, their time together was forgettable at best.

But when Shiro came back starved, exhausted, and hurt, Keith’s mind was miles away from love. He was overtaken with concern for his teammate. Shiro may have been back, but in this state it was still unsure if he would make it. Weeks of easing him back onto food, carefully monitoring his condition, keeping him clean and comfortable when he couldn’t do so for himself – they became part of Keith’s all consuming duties as the leader of Voltron. 

On this day, one of his regular check ups turned into a more serious conversation. He didn’t mean to bring it up, but the racing anxieties and theories were getting harder to keep to himself. Things weren’t getting clearer as he probed into the details of Shiro’s capture. Keith was getting eager to back out of this encounter. 

“Well, If you’re feeling up to it – the rest of the team would be thrilled to see you up and around again.” Said Keith “They need you, you know.” 

“Yeah. I’ll try” Shiro said.

“Okay. We’ll be on the bridge.” Keith turned to walk back to the helm of the ship, but before he could go he felt Shiro reach out and clumsily grasp his retreating fingers. Startled, he turned around to find Shiro staring at him from his seat on the cot with a hot intensity. They locked eyes for a long moment. Keith buckled under his gaze, feeling his limbs turn to mush as he was pulled magnetically towards the bed. 

Shiro wrapped his other arm around Keith’s back, pulling him closer still until they melted into a kiss. Kissing him was like a taking a gasp of life giving air after weeks of drowning. Keith found no other place where could surrender his pain, his anxiety and self-doubt, other than in this man’s arms. His head buzzed and his heart pounded. He pulled away after a moment that felt like a happy eternity and looked into Shiro’s flushed face. 

“God I missed you.” Shiro said when they locked eyes. 

Keith had no breath to spare for the thousands of words he wanted to say to him. Shiro dove into Keith’s neck, giving it a warm nuzzle and working his way down with kisses that left marks of flushed skin like blooms of flowers down his chest. 

Keith stumbled out his lover’s name as waves of pleasure overtook him. When Shiro pulled off Keith’s shirt to continue his path of kisses, Keith was struck with the idea of what exactly he wanted to do. 

“Shiro” Keith managed, more confidently this time.

“Mm?” Shiro looked up at him. The deep thrum of his voice shot more fireworks into Keith’s chest. 

“Will you let me blow you?” He said intensely.

Shiro let out a ragged breath of anticipation. “Certainly.” 

Shiro leaned back against the wall and slowly peeled off his shirt. Each movement was deliberate – he was showing off, teasing Keith with the rippling body beneath his clothes, a slight smile playing on his lips. Keith flushed deeper and felt his lower gut tighten. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s back, sliding his hands along his barrel chest on the way, and leaned in for another deep kiss. He rubbed Shiro’s hard mound over his pants, feeling the man tense up in his arms. 

Keith unbuttoned Shiro’s pants, pulling them down just enough to reveal his hard cock. He trailed his mouth along the sharp edges of Shiro’s hip bones and grasped the head with his hand, thumbing the tip to send lightning bolts up his body. 

He remembered the first time they made love like this. It was a late into the night when Shiro found Keith awake in his room. Hours of conversation led to something else. Keith remembered his own nervous eagerness, and he remembered Shiro’s reassurances and patience. By no means did he feel like he knew what he was doing, but Shiro’s loving touch made him feel like he could do no wrong. 

As he wrapped his mouth around Shiro’s cock, Keith could feel the warmth radiating off his own face. Keith explored his length and Shiro began to tremble like a leaf. He let out a shallow moan that made Keith throb. Keith hollowed out his cheeks and began to move along his cock, sending Shiro into shudders. Every sign of pleasure made Keith feel more lost in the glowing warmth of their closeness. 

As he sucked deeper, Shiro reflexively gripped the sheets, his breath getting more laboured as they continued. Shiro’s hair was slicking against the side of his face, and Keith caught a glance of him pushing it back with his free hand, revealing the hard lines of his jaw that drove Keith wild. 

Shiro was becoming more undone as Keith built up speed. His shakes turned to shudders and he braced himself harder. His body jerked and his back arched, he let out an uncontrollable moan as he experienced sweet release. 

Shiro was stunned, chest rising and falling hard. Keith straightened up, feeling lightheaded, he raised a shaky hand to his face to wipe his mouth. Shiro stilled his trembling hands, placing them on his chest and pulling him into an embrace. They lay there for a while, exchanging sweet kisses as Shiro played with Keith’s hair. They could have laid together forever, coming down from the buzzy high. Mindful of the other’s responsibilities, Shiro asked Keith if there was somewhere he needed to be. 

“I should get back down to the bridge” Keith sighed regretfully. He got up to straighten himself out. He felt the weight and pressure of his position fade back into his consciousness. 

“Will I see you again tonight?” Shiro asked. Thoughts of cuddling into the night danced through Keith’s head. 

“Probably.” Keith triggered the door to open and turned for a last glance at his lover before they parted ways. It was the first time since his arrival that he saw a real genuine smile on Shiro’s face, the kind that reached his eyes. He looked content and at peace. 

“Oh and one last thing before I go-” Keith said

“Shoot” Said Shiro.

“Get a damn haircut” He jabbed. Keith heard laughter fade into the distance as he walked away, striding a little more confidently toward Central Command.


End file.
